whose youe master
by lakotalovesanime
Summary: kida is a virgin who pisses off izaya.lemon


The sound of clothes ripping filled the apartment. A dark haired man hovered above a small teen who feebly attempted to cover himself .

"stand up."Crimson eyes stared intensely into ambers as the blonde obeyed .his small frame shook in terror, he knew quite well what izaya was capable of if pushed too far .

"I should beat the shit out of you ,but there would be no point of bruising such a pretty little face ."

The words filled the blondes veins like a paralyzing venom. The man laced his fingers into the boys soft locks and pulled him up. Only when he was pinned to the wall by izaya did his mind finally register what was happening to him.

"get off!" the teen began to fight back, only to have the man tighten his grip around the boys wrist .

"now now kida, an I'm sorry orihara sama would suit such a pretty face ."the man gently kissed the boys neck, sending a cold shock down the blondes spine.

" fuck you!" he spat out ,earning a hard bite to the collar bone.

"my my kida,I was going to go easy on you, but looks like I'm going to have to show you who is the master in our relationship." The sadistic tone made kida coil in fear. The man was so bad, but for some reason,kida always came back to him. he was like a drug ,and the blonde was hooked onto him for dear life .

Surprisingly,izaya locked his lips onto the teens, ferociously claiming the boys mouth as his ,and his alone .the man explored every inch of the blondes mouth, savoring the taste and smell of innocents. Only when the need for air became too great did they finally break the kiss.

Kida jerked forward as a slender hand found his now erect member .izayas skillful hands pumped away at it ,tightening his grip, milking a delicious moan from the blondes soft lips .

"mnn seems like kida kun is a virgin ~."the man sang .the boys body flushed at the mans words .firm hands tightened the grip around the teens throbbing cock almost painfully

"does kida kun find pleasure in pain?"izaya imagined the blond chained to the bed, skin pink with the marks of a whip. The idea made him smile .

The dark haired man soon replaced his hand with his mouth, making kida gasp .the boy bucked his hips, trying to fit all of him inside the mans warm hungrily took it all in, sucking away at the organ .

"im going to mnn NNNMMM~" the blonde released himself into izayas mouth, who swallowed it all down. His crimson eyes found amber ones as he licked his lips like a whore .once again, the boy blushed.

Kida had never seen izaya so sexual. All the years he knew the raven haired man, all the years he came crawling back to this man, this monster, he had never felt anything more than hate. But right now, all he felt was the overwhelming feeling of lust, and somewhere in the back of his mind, love.

He snapped back into reality at the feeling of him being lifted and thrown onto a chair. His legs where on izayas shoulders, and the man was now completely naked.

"I want to hear kida kun say he loves his master."izaya lined his thick cock up to the blondes tight entrance. With one single motion, he thrusted himself completely inside the boy. It took kida a moment to feel the pain, but it hit him hard, causing him to choke out a sob .

"izaya stop." the blonde pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks .but the man began to furiously thrust into kida,giving the boy no time to adjust .

Izaya didn't know what felt better, knowing he took kidas virginity, or how amazing the virgin ass felt on his thrusted deeper onto the boy,a breathy moan escaping when izaya found the blondes readjusted and thrusted in harder, now getting a loud moan. The man continued assaulting the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"fuck izaya im going to cum!"kida arched his back as izaya began pumping his member for the second time .

"not till you say you love your master." the man was determined to make the boy say it.

He thrusted in faster and harder,kida practically wiggling in pleasure .

" I …. I lo ~love my master orihara sama ~!" kida screamed as his orgasm ripped through him ,cumming on his chest.

That through the man overboard. He realeased himself inside the boy.

He pulled out and smiled evily.

"im glad you know who you belong to."


End file.
